The Peel Sessions Vol.14
Tape ; Name *The Peel Sessions Volume 14 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1988/89 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel and Andy Kershaw shows but with no DJ links. *The recordings are a mixture of tape-to-edits (tracks 1-15) and pause button recordings (16-25) but from a good FM signal *The edit dates from the inlay card are: tracks 1-7 28Jun88; 8-15 31Jul88; 16-18 5Dec88; 19 15Dec88; 20-23 20Dec88; 24 21Dec88; 25 4Apr89. For the tape-to-tape edited tracks I would usually make these a few days after the original broadcast, and so I've worked out the broadcast dates using the wiki and The Peel Sessions book. *Notes: The Wedding Present and Primitives tracks I have as being edited on the 28th June 1988 but the sessions were broadcast on the 30th May, which is an unusually long time for me to get around to editing the show down. I've checked The Peel Sessions book and there is no repeat of either session listed before the 28th June, so I assume they do come from the 30th May show. The Amayenge session was probably from the 27th July show as a lot of songs listed on the wiki for that day also appear on other tapes of mine from the period. The Godfathers session comes from an Andy Kershaw show. The recordings from Sonic Youth onwards are pause button recordings (not sure why I changed to this method, perhaps my other cassette deck was out of action) and so the start/stops are a bit ragged. The New Order track is recorded from a Radio 1/TOTP's simulcast, they played live to air. *TDK AD-X90 Tracklisting *'30 May 1988' *Wedding Present: Happy Birthday (session) *Wedding Present: Why Are You Being So Reasonable Now? (session) *Wedding Present: Take Me I'm Yours (session) *Wedding Present: Unfaithful (session) *Primitives: Things Get In Your Way (session) *Primitives: Keep Me In Mind (session) *Primitives: Way Behind Me (session) *'27 July 1988 ' *Amayenge: Munise Munise (session) *Amayenge: Chibuyubuyu (session) *Amayenge: Filiukotuleya (session) *Amayenge: Free Nelson Mandela (session) *'Andy Kershaw Show (possibly 28th July 1988)' *Godfathers: Those Days Are Over (session) *Godfathers: Just Because You're Paranoid It Doesn't Mean To Say They're Not Out To Get You (session) *Godfathers: Half Paralysed (session) *Godfathers: How Low Is Low (session) *'05 December 1988' *Sonic Youth: My New House (session) *Sonic Youth: Victoria (session) *Sonic Youth: Psychomafia (session) *'Radio 1 / TOTP Simulcast 15th December 1988' *New Order: Fine Time *'20 December 1988' *House Of Love: Destroy The Heart (session) *House Of Love: Nothing To Me (session) *House Of Love: Plastic (session) *House Of Love: Blind (session) *'21 December 1988' *Siddeleys: Something Almost Brilliant Happened Last Night (session) *'04 April 1989' *Bob: Who You Are (session) File ;Name *C117 The Peel Sessions Vol.14 ;Length *1:31:43 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to mr maudlin ;Available *Mooo Category:199- Category:Available online Category: Mixtape Category:1988 Category:1989 Category:Mr Maudlin Category:Andy Kershaw